Fresh Meat
by flutterbybutterflyx
Summary: There's something deadly tracing the grounds of Anubis House and nobody can control it, it's taking life and love from the place but it is down to one girl to bring his reign of terror to an end {Rated T for Drama, Violence and Gore}
1. Prologue: Haven't You Heard?

this is probably the most random story I have ever come up with and this is just a quick prologue to open but I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Never used your head  
to find out what this whole thing meant  
it's not what it seems  
but it is  
**Timothy, Jet

* * *

Haven't you heard? there's something out there stalking in the night, there's something out there and it's striking everyone with terror. Nobody's really sure how he became this way but everybody is sure that there's no way to stop him. He is a machine which no one knows how to shut down. He will just keep preying and we will keep praying until one day this is all over.

Once upon a time not that long ago, this boy was just an average boy just like me or you but now he is a monster and he is preying on the locals, even turning on his best friends. Everyone is afraid, they don't know where he'll strike next but everyone has their suspicions. He has taken the ones he is closest to hostage and nobody knows what he will do to them.

There is none that know where he resides, none which know when he will return to his normal state or if he ever will, but there is one and only one who knows their way into his heart, she is their only hope. The weight of the needs and hopes of the people are on her shoulders, only she will be able to soften his heart enough that maybe one day he will remember what it was like to love, what it was like to be human; truly human. Until then the residents of Anubis House and its surrounding neighbours are in grave danger!

To tell you this story properly, I need to start at the beginning, not the very beginning but the week that it all began, the week he began to change into a monster, and this is the story of if and how he gets changed back. This is the story of me, and my monster.

* * *

thanks for reading, feel free to review :)


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening the Beast

I don't even know what's happening here but enjoy :) {there's some gore in this be warned}

* * *

**I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me  
**Lost In Paradise, Evanescence

* * *

"Eddie" Patricia said, "What's wrong? You've barely touched your food" it was true all that had gone from the plate was the thin slabs of meat laid out on it, the surrounding vegetables and condiments still remained,

"I guess I'm not hungry for vegetables" he replied.

"That's not like you Eddie" Trudy said "Normally you're all over your food"

"Yeah Eddie," the others teased, "eat up all your lovely food"

"I said I'm not hungry" he snapped back at them and they all fell silent.

"Well I'm not going to force you to eat it" Trudy replied "Go ahead"

Eddie arose from the table and headed to the door. "I'm going to bed" he announced on his exit. His head was murdering him, but he wouldn't tell anyone. It wasn't just like an ordinary headache, it was as if the inside of his head was splitting in two, he had taken a couple of tablets upon the discovery of this searing pain. It wasn't just his head though; he was finding himself not eating although whenever it came to meat he was becoming ravenous, it was as though he couldn't contain himself but he didn't know why.

As soon as he got into his bed he fell asleep instantly but he had the strangest dream. Fabian walked in on him several hours later that night. He was tossing and turning violently and there was blood pouring down this chin, Fabian took it that he had bitten his lip so rushed over to try and wake him up.

"Eddie" he said shaking him gently, "Eddie, wake up"

Eddie suddenly turned around and opened his eyes and Fabian noticed that they were glowing; he drew a sharp intake of breath and started to edge backwards, before he had taken three steps, Eddie had grabbed his arm and sunk his teeth into it, Fabian yelled out in pain as the spikes of his teeth sunk in further. People all over the house were stirring at the sounds of Fabian's screams, Eddie took of through the window before anyone could see him and Fabian collapsed to the floor with blood dripping out of his arm.

"Fabes, Are you okay" Mara whispered as they entered the room, someone flicked on the lights and everybody screamed as they saw Fabian's mangled body, bloodstained and lying on the floor but there was one question on everyone's mind. Where was Eddie?

* * *

thanks for reading, review if you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 2: We Don't Know

just a linking chapter, it's not all that exciting but read anyway :)

* * *

**What can I keep for myself if I tell you my hell?  
What would be left to take to my grave?  
And what's left for you, my lover to save?  
What's left for only you to take?  
**Too Much Blood, The Gaslight Anthem

* * *

Fabian had been taken to hospital and was currently in a stable condition but not even the doctors knew what had happened to him but everyone was still wary about the fact that Eddie hadn't appeared. After breakfast the Anubis residents made their way down to school, sticking together to make sure nobody went missing or got attacked. Two people in a few hours would be too much for them to handle.

When they arrived at class the teacher called the role and they sat motionless in an attempt to tell them where both Eddie and Fabian were.

"Eddie Miller" the teacher called out

"Eddie's not here Miss" Patricia replied

"Oh and where would he be?" they asked

"We don't know" Alfie piped up "We swear we don't know"

"Okay then" the teacher agreed warily but continued with the register anyway. "Fabian Rutter?"

"Em… Fabian's not here either" Joy answered, "He's in the hospital"

"Okay" the teacher said in a rather unconvincing voice as she put the register down.

"I swear we're telling the truth" Mara replied, "We don't know what's going on but we're telling the truth"

The class commenced and after fifteen minutes they were working steadily but the thoughts of what had happened last night were still playing on their minds.

"Sorry, I'm late Miss"

Everyone looked up took a sharp intake of breath as they realized who was standing there and the state that he was in.

"Mr. Miller, so nice of you to join us" the teacher remarked "your classmates couldn't tell me where you've been so maybe you can"

"I can't remember exactly" he said "I woke up and I was in a bush, I checked my watch and realized I was late so I ran back to Anubis to throw on my uniform, that's all"

"Well it sounds like you had a fun night then" she said as Eddie made his way to his desk but everyone else was sitting stiffly in their seats frightened of what the evening would bring.

"Yacker," Eddie said to Patricia "What's up with everyone"

"Eddie have you seen Fabian recently?" she replied

"Not since dinner yesterday" he replied "I went to bed remember?"

"Fabian was attacked in your room last night and you were nowhere to be found"

Eddie sat, taken aback by what he had just heard. "Yacker, I swear I don't know"

"It's fine," she replied "I believe you, but just remember, the others may not"

There was a sudden fumbling at the door handle and Victor walked in.

"Class is cancelled" he said "Mr. Sweet's gone missing"

* * *

feel free to review if you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 3: Something's Happening

I was away without my laptop for a couple of days which is why this is a late upload sorry

* * *

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm with you**  
Avril Lavigne, I'm With You

* * *

"Eddie" Patricia said worriedly "Are you alright?" Eddie's hands had gone stiff and cold and his head wasn't moving. "I'm serious Eddie, do something" she said almost yelling. Eddie tightened his grip on her hand and whispered in her ear

"Follow me" he grabbed her hand and brought her deep into the forest. They took one more step and then stopped,

"Why are we here Eddie?" Patricia said

"All will be revealed" He replied "Now Jump"

"What?" she answered confused

"Just jump" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. Patricia jumped and Eddie echoed instantly as they were in the air the ground beneath them opened up, revealing a hidden passage way beneath the forest.

They tumbled down the gap and Patricia found herself in a torch lit tunnel as the ground above her closed over once again.

"Eddie" she addressed him "what the hell is going on"

"I need to protect you and this is the safest place" he replied

"Does anyone else know about this place" she asked

"Dad's already here" he answered "I retrieved him early this morning"

"You kidnapped your father" she said astonished "I don't..." she started

"'You don't' what?"

"I don't understand" she answered "Why are you doing this?"

"Something's happening" he responded "I don't know what's happening, it's happening now but I need to protect you, both of you"

"What's happening Eddie" she said "You're scaring me"

"I'm becoming a monster. I can't control it," he replied "it just takes over me like a blazing inferno and I can't put it out. I want to but I can't"

"Then it was you that attacked Fabian" she said

"I didn't mean to" he answered "like I said, I can't control it. That's why I need you to stay here with Dad; I can't risk you getting hurt. I'll cover for you"

Patricia agreed, she hugged Eddie and then he left her alone with Mr. Sweet, but she knew that it was for her own good. Eddie cared about her and that's all she cared about; even if he had locked her up on her own, now all she had to do was await his return and pray that he would return to normal.

* * *

if you enjoyed it feel free to review :)


	5. Chapter 4: A Second Victim

on holiday again so I have limited computer access {gore warning}

* * *

**You felt the coldness in my eyes  
And something I'm not revealing  
Though you got used to my disguise  
You can't shake this awful feeling**  
Blood on my Hands, The Used

* * *

The sounds of screams echoed all around the ground and even into the dugout where Patricia and Mr. Sweet were concealed. They couldn't make out much but from what they could gather it was bad.

"Is it Edison doing this?" Mr. Sweet asked, dreading the answer even though he knew what awaited him.

"Yes" Patricia replied "I'm afraid so"

"Quid est factus?" he stated "What has he become?"

"I don't know but whatever it is" she started "is cannibalistic"

"Are we safe here?" Mr. Sweet questioned

"Eddie says that we are here for protection, but I'm not sure"

Back at the house the students were all out of bed, gathered around the bloodied corpse lying on the ground.

"Alfie" Jerome said in a state of shock, "Dude, do something"

He groaned in pain as everyone gasped. There was a chunk missing from his calf and there were bite marks surrounding it but they were difficult to make out as they were concealed in blood.

"I've called an ambulance" Trudy said running in with Victor behind "They're on their way"

"What's going on here?" Victor bellowed as he forced his way into the room he took a glimpse of Alfie's mangled body repeated his previous question and added on "Who did this?"

"We don't know Victor" Jerome said "I just want my buddy back"

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" KT asked optimistically

"No, Miss Rush" he responded "I haven't, this is new territory even for me"

Victor scanned his eye around the room "Where are Miller and Williamson?"

"Patricia didn't come back after school was dismissed" Joy replied "Eddie did but he's disappeared"

Victor left pondering the response. Everyone's glances met at several points in the seconds that followed but eventually they all fixed their eyes on Jerome, who was sitting uncomfortably on his bed.

"Jerome" KT said "You must have seen something whenever Alfie screamed and you woke up.

"I did" he replied "but I didn't want to"

"What was it Jerome?" Joy answered

"I didn't realize until now" he said "there was a person, hovering over the bed, I couldn't see because it was dark but his head turned just before he escaped."

"Did you know them?" Joy asked anxiously, scared of his response, just like everyone else.

Jerome nodded. "I couldn't really make out their face passed the blood that covered it but yes" he whispered "and you do to"

Nobody spoke for the few seconds that followed, nobody wanted to, they didn't want to believe it even though they all knew

"Eddie" he said.

* * *

thanks for reading, review if you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 5: You Don't Remember

also to make up for me not posting in a while and I may not get to post again for a while you can have this short chapter now too

* * *

**Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
**How to Save a Life, The Fray

* * *

"Alfie's dead" Trudy said sadly "but Fabian is coming home" nobody said anything; they hadn't said anything since last night. None of them even cried, they were past that point, they had cried all the tears out of them. They sat in a circle just staring into oblivion, to the untrained eye it looked very like a coven meeting but it wasn't. Nobody was in a mood to talk they may have lost one now but they may lose more. There was no telling what Eddie would do next; nobody knew where he was or where Patricia was so naturally they feared the worst.

"Eddie let us go" Patricia yelled as Eddie flung his hand over her mouth.

"Please Edison" Mr. Sweet pleaded.

"I told you that this was to help you" Eddie said.

"We know Eddie, You're a murderous raving cannibal and you could kill any of us at any minute"

"That's why you're here" he responded in a dreamlike sense very unlike the normal Eddie.

"Edison please, we just want food" Mr. Sweet pleaded

"Then you'll get food" Eddie roared almost beastlike "but in due time" he said in a softer tone

"Don't you see what you've become Eddie" Patricia responded "You're a monster"

"So I may be a monster" he said "But underneath it all I'm still me, trust me"

"I don't know if I can" she said "do you even remember how it feels to be human"

Eddie didn't say anything he just sort of snarled silently, it was obvious that what Patricia had him but what she didn't think of was that upsetting a cannibal may not be the best idea.

* * *

if you liked it please review :)


	7. Chapter 6: What Have We Done

there's nothing graphic in this chapter but there's implication {lots of it}

* * *

**A shot in the dark  
A past, lost in space  
Where do I start,  
The past and the chase  
You hunted me down**  
She Wolf, David Guetta

* * *

Every door and window of Anubis house was locked. Everybody sat awake in the living room, cocooned in duvets; sitting in silence. Fabian was back but he didn't want to talk about what had happened, nobody really wanted to know anyway. They all just sat there, afraid. Their friend had turned into a ravenous monster one way or another so they felt that they should all just forget about it.

The clock struck ten p.m. and Victor emerged from his office to drop the pin when he noticed that everyone was huddled together in the living room.

"Protection from Mr. Miller I presume" he said as he walked in

They nodded but couldn't really formulate speech. Victor continued into the room, bolting the door behind him as he came in. "Room for one more" he asked as he sat down on one of the chairs that he pulled across from the dining table. They again nodded in response but KT piped up,

"Are you scared Victor?"

"Not scared no," he said mendaciously

"It's okay Victor" she replied "We're all scared too" and they had a right to be. They waited for an hour by which point they were starting to get hopeful that maybe he wasn't coming but five minutes after the clock struck eleven there was a knocking at the door, a vigorous knocking at the door. Followed by scratching, and agitated grunts, and restless shouts.

They huddled closer together in the living room as the noises from outside grew louder but then they stopped and they didn't know whether to be relieved or to panic, had he found a way through or had he gone. They sat in anticipation hoping that no attack would come but still they waited, and they were prepared to wait all night.

Suddenly screams echoed from the distance, one followed by another, followed by another. They seemed to be travelling from Isis house.

"Crap" fell out from numerous students mouths as they all turned to look at each other.

"We should have warned them" KT said as the others bit their lips, breathing quickly to echo the beats of their hearts

"I'm afraid that it is too late now" Victor spoke quietly, unlike his normal tone. "But now you must definitely warn the others"

As the screams had ceased for several hours they decided that it was safe to fall asleep, so, one by one they began to nod off, each one as terrified and guilty as the last, tomorrow was a day that they really didn't want to face.

* * *

thanks for reading, please review if you liked it {or if you didn't} :)


	8. Chapter 7: Just Normal People

another short chapter but there's some peddie drama {no upload for a couple of days cause I'm still on holidays}

* * *

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
**Tourniquet, Evanescence

* * *

The sun rose over the estate as a blood strewn Edison Miller tumbled through the hole in the ground and the light poured through, blinding the captive concealed beneath it.

"How many did you get" Patricia snarled at him, "We heard the screams"

"I can't remember" he said halfheartedly shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "What does it matter anyway, they're just people"

"Just people" Patricia said awestruck at the shell that stood before her "I'm just a person, you were just a person does that mean we deserve to die as well"

"You are special and I am apparently human no longer so as it stands no"

"I can't believe you" she yelled "I actually can't"

"What can you not believe" he questioned with a baleful look on his face

"The fact that I used to like you" she said with spite in her eyes "I used to be happy when I was with you but now I just feel hate and fear, like I'd rather be with anyone else other than you" he half expected her eyes to turn black to show that this wasn't really Patricia but in fact it was and she really felt like that, if Eddie had been wholly human a comment like that would have cut deep but Eddie just sniggered it off.

"Yacker the thing is" he said "you are protected in here, it's like a sanctuary, when I am here I am the most human I ever am, when I am here I can't harm you"

"Don't call me Yacker" Patricia said, eyes cold and meeting his gaze

"Fine" he said maliciously "but you'll be sorry we had this interaction"

* * *

Hope you liked it if you did please review :)


	9. Chapter 8: You Need To Know

this chapters slightly longer and is a bit waffly at the start but keep on reading {some imagery that you may not want to think too much about}

* * *

**Cause most days are bad days  
We can't wait for someone to pull me off of the concrete  
What you see is just a shell of who I used to be  
I can't believe I got this weak  
**It's Never Sunny in Philadelphia, The Wonder Years

* * *

As the Anubis residents awoke from their sleep to the sound of the buzzing alarm and the morning sun pouring through the locked window, the reality of last night's occurrence began to sink in and Fabian finally said something.

"It was as if something had taken over his mind" he said "he was ravenous, not like traditional Eddie ravenous but really ravenous"

"What did it feel like?" KT asked him uneasily

"Aside from the obvious pain and cannibalism" he said strangely sarcastically after the traumatic experience that he was recalling. "Betrayal, on Eddie's part, nausea, but at the same time a sense of adrenaline it was strange"

"We need to go to the police" Joy called out.

"No" Victor bellowed "There is no need for that, we will sort something out but the constabulary will not be getting involved"

"Constabulary?" Jerome questioned, subconsciously attempting to lighten the mood.

"The law, policemen, forces" he replied seemingly irritated "does Eric teach you nothing at that wretched school"

"I'm sorry Victor but did you say wretched school" Jerome said elatedly "does that mean we don't have to go in today oh yippee"

"No" he growled, almost like Eddie "you must go now, get dressed and be off, you don't want to be late"

Upon arriving at school, they observed a rather noticeable depletion in numbers, there was nobody from Isis house present, so naturally they feared the worst, it wasn't even fear it was basic fact that all of them had been consumed by Eddie's lust for flesh that he couldn't relent at Anubis. There was only one thing for it, the looks in each other's eyes told that they were all thinking the same.

"We need to call an emergency meeting in the hall" Fabian called out, addressing everyone in the halls, "everybody be there in five minutes"

When the remainder of the school flooded into the hall, the Anubis residents were gathered in a circle on the stage discussing the matters at hand.

KT stepped forward to say the first words, "Thank you for coming" she said anxiously "as you may have noticed, the number of students is slightly lower than usual, and the missing students all appear to be from Isis house"

"We are here to warn you" Joy piped up "you may have heard screaming coming from that direction and thought nothing of it, but we did"

Fabian came in next "Three nights ago, I was mauled by a vicious version of a student from this school" he said, always remaining calm "the next day, that same student killed Alfie Lewis"

The remaining students all inhaled intensely and stared at each other in fright as Mara took to the microphone to address them again. "And just last night, that same student massacred every single person residing in Isis house" the gasps grew stronger as what they had feared turned out to be true.

"We can't tell you not to worry" Jerome said "because obviously you will be worried" this was easy to tell by the stone-cold looks upon their faces, "but you need to lock yourself in and stay as closely together as possible, endure that no one is missing, you don't want to be their next victim"

KT stepped forward one last time to bring the speech to a close, "That student" she said, leaving a slight pause, presumably for effect but truly because she couldn't bring herself to say it, even though she knew that it was true "was Eddie Miller"

* * *

please review if you enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 9: In the Night

sorry this chapters so short but this is all I could manage in the short period of time I had 10 hours travelling wears you out

* * *

**But we understood the grand finale  
Fulfillment of a prophecy told many years before  
So all that was left was...  
**When The Walls Came Tumbling Down, Def Leopard

* * *

That night was a silent affair everyone in every house followed the advice they had been given earlier on that day, the scene was practically the same everywhere, everybody huddled together in the main rooms of their houses every door and window locked, students and adults alike, all awaiting the manic arrival of Eddie.

At eleven he had his first strike, heading straight to Anubis, obviously the results of last night's attempt hadn't fazed him as he came on as persistent as ever banging and scratching on all of the doors and windows they could even hear him scuffling at the brickwork a sound they only assumed could mean he was climbing up the walls. Panic flew over them as they tried to remember if they had shut the upper floor windows, each person individually displayed a sigh of relief as they each realized that they did, they heard cursing and then the pitter patter of eddies feet running back into the woods, they were safe again but they could only hop that the others were too, they didn't dare go to sleep that night they sat awake assuring that everyone else was kept safe from harm too.

Half an hour later they heard a scream but for the rest of the night they presumed that someone must have been on guard duty so they were snatched as prey, obviously after that everyone had stayed quiet to afraid to make noise, many lives had been spared that night but one person had been at least injured but they were more than likely dead but that was still one too many, they all hoped and prayed that everything would return to normal soon, they could go on living normal lives, being normal people but they feared that that day might never come again.

* * *

again I apologize for the length but I hope you enjoyed it and please review :)


	11. Chapter 10: I Can't

back to posting regularly now, no more holidays for a while :) {there's confrontations and peddie drama}

* * *

**The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in  
We smile for the casual closure capturing  
There goes the downpour  
There goes my fare thee well  
**Vienna, The Fray

* * *

"Eddie," Patricia said calmly, "You need to stop this"

There was silence for a moment before Eddie said "I've told you before, I can't"

"We need to try" she replied "I need my boyfriend back"

"And I need my Son" Mr. Sweet chimed in, both now fully accustomed to dwelling with a cannibal in their lair.

"As I've told you" he said prominently "I can't"

Patricia was beginning to get enraged by his blatantly laissez-faire attitude towards this, this was a dire situation which could end with him being imprisoned for life if he was discovered, and she knew the school wouldn't want that to happen but what if it soon became the only solution. People were dying left, right and centre and Eddie was the cause, no he had to be stopped, he had to be returned.

"What do you remember about being human" she asked abruptly.

"I am human" he replied.

The response angered Patricia even more "Wholly human I mean" she spat "a perfectly moral human being. Not this"

"Not a lot" he replied hesitantly "It felt different though. I felt happier"

Patricia escaped a gentle sigh of relief, finally they were getting somewhere; but Eddie heard and snapped back,

"But what does it matter" he said "I can't go back to being that way"

Patricia searched her brain for something else, something else that would make him interact with his human conscience again. Then it clicked.

"You took us here" she said confidently "Why?"

This question appeared to stump Eddie but he quickly bounced back "You needed to be protected"

"Why we are still here" she replied "there must be something inside telling you to keep us here, what is that reason Eddie?"

Eddie remained silent, this wasn't normal for him.

"Love, maybe" she suggested, but Eddie didn't respond well.

He bolted over to where she was held captured before whispering the following words into her ear "Don't say that word, to me. It doesn't exist"

"Then why are we here Eddie?" she asked again, adamant for a response, but again silence. There was only one thing for it. She didn't know what this would achieve, if anything, but it was worth a shot. She needed to show him love. "Eddie" she said softly and his head turned to face hers. She leaned forward and before she or he knew it. Their lips were touching.

* * *

thanks for reading :) if you enjoyed it please leave a review :)


	12. Chapter 11: Three Options

what happened after the kiss and was Patricia's instinct right?

* * *

**'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head  
**Through Glass, Stone Sour

* * *

As far as Patricia could see, there were three ways that this could go. Number one: The affection could heal Eddie's disorder as he remembers why he saved both her and his father in the first place, number two: she could be altered to the same level as Eddie becoming a cannibal too, or number three: nothing would happen.

As she pulled herself away from the kiss she was wary as to which of the tree options would occur in the following minutes, but she hoped that it would be the first option, the kiss had been her final idea after days of thinking how to fix him. She was just in anticipation that he would be healed.

When she looked around she saw Eddie collapsed on his knees panting heavily, his breaths shaking each time he exhaled.

"Eddie," she said in a worried tone "Are you alright?" but he didn't respond, instead he just continued having a paroxysm on the ground. "I'm serious Eddie, are you okay?"

Gradually Patricia started worrying, what had she done? She had her list of options but Eddie dying wasn't one of them, that was why you could see the relief on her face when slowly he began to work his way to his feet. She too had begun to breathing deeply but while Eddie was struggling back to his feet a smile crept onto her face, at least even if he was still a monster, he was still alive.

"Yacker?" he said while tapping his palm against his head, trying to regain awareness, "Dad? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Edison, is that you?" Mr. Sweet stuttered beaming with delight

"Yeah" he said seemingly still dizzy "It is, but seriously what the hell are we doing here?"

"Eddie!" Patricia screamed attempting to release herself from the shackles binding her to the wall "you don't think you could free us do you, the key's just under the box"

"Sure" he said as he hurried to retrieve the key and release them still seemingly confused with this sudden reality now facing him.

After releasing herself, Patricia ran towards Eddie and flung her arms around his neck "Thank God you're alright" a tear made its way to land on Eddie's shoulder as he returned the favour grabbing her waist.

"Yacker, what happened to me?" he asked warily

"Long story," she replied "but for now we need to get back to the house"

"Wh.." he began but Patricia cut in.

"Everyone will be worried about you and there is a story that you really should hear" she said "but I'm afraid that it will not be pleasant to hear"

"Let's go" he said with a quick nod towards her and they quickly made their way back to the house.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review if you liked it :)


	13. Chapter 12: The Reunion

I don't really like this chapter that much, it sort of drags on a bit but please read anyway

* * *

**I see I'm a long, long way from where I am supposed to be  
And frankly I'm still happy here  
I know where I'd rather be  
**Maps, Keane

* * *

As Patricia and Eddie entered hand in hand through the door of Anubis house, they were greeted by silence. It was a Saturday so nobody was at school so the question was: where was everyone?

They walked into the living room to find everyone in there sitting together in complete silence; needless to say it was a rare sight that shocked both of them, but the faces on the Anubis residents were the biggest shock. All at once each one of them stood up and backed into the wall with a petrified look upin their face.

"Guys" Patricia said concerned "What's going on?"

"What's he doing here" Fabian said nervously with the faces of everyone else obviously echoing his question and expression.

"What" Patricia replied "I don't understand?"

"He's a cannibal Trixie" Jerome said "He killed Alfie"

Patricia and Eddie's mouths opened in disbelief, she knew he had killed people, but Alfie; and obviously Eddie wasn't aware he had killed anybody at all.

"Oh don't act so innocent" Joy said to them "you knew so don't try to pretend you don't"

"I didn't" Patricia said "I swear I didn't. I mean I knew about the cannibal thing but not Alfie"

"I'm sorry guys" Eddie said almost breathless "I didn't know what was happening"

"Eddie," KT said intrigued "is that you, as in actually you"

"Of course it is you retards" Patricia said "do you think I'd just wander in here with a cannibal to massacre you all, not likely, I don't hate you that much"

"Well that's definitely Patricia" Mara said as they all began to slowly edge towards them

"I'm pretty sure that's Eddie too" KT stated

"Eddie" Fabian said

"Hey Fabes" Eddie replied "sorry about the other night, I don't know what came over me"

Fabian began to blink apparently holding back tears as he tried to render a response. "At least I'm still alive" he looked around at the others as they nodded

"We've missed you" Mara said as she flung her arms around both of them at once, "we all have" as she said this, the others all rushed forward joining her in the embrace.

"I'm just not sure how the police will take it" Jerome said mockingly, while everyone else's faces went white with realization, Eddie would probably be locked up in juvy, prison or worse, an asylum. "I was joking guys" he replied "No one told the police anything, Victors completely against it". The relief rushed back to their faces as they realized as long as none of them said anything everything would turn out okay.

"There's still one thing I'm unclear on" Eddie said finally terminating the lengthy hug. "What actually happened" they all laughed and one by one told him the story, until Victor came downstairs ready to lock them in for the night when he caught a glimpse of Eddie and Patricia,

"Ahh, Miller, Williamson" he said calmly, "nice to see you have returned to us"

They nodded as Victor pulled out his pin and held it in the air, "It's ten o'clock, you have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop" he pin rang out loud and clear against the cold tiled floor and the Anubis residents went to bed peacefully for the first time in several days knowing that tonight they would have a good nights sleep.

* * *

thanks for reading, if you liked it please leave a review :)


	14. Chapter 13: It's Happening

funny feeling you won't like me all that much after this chapter but anyway please read.

* * *

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
**Love The Way You Lie, Eminem

* * *

"Yacker," Patricia heard someone softly whispering in her ear, "Yacker" there it was again; she stirred to see Eddie standing beside her with a terrified look on his face. "It's happening. We need to get out of here"

Patricia wasn't sure what was going on, she assumed that she was dreaming so she instinctively followed Eddie out of her room, out of the doors of Anubis house and into the grounds. "Eddie, where are we going?" she questioned

"We need to get away" he replied, she knew this tone too well.

"Eddie" she nearly screamed "What's happened" her head spinning, adjusting to the facts bubbling inside her head.

"It's happening" he said putting extra emphasis on the 'if' "my head is splitting, it's just like the last time I awoke with a burning desire for food so I went to the kitchen for an apple but my instincts turned it down, and replaced my hunger with a lust for flesh, human flesh and I knew I had to get out of there, I couldn't hurt Fabian again"

Patricia backed away slightly, her mind fused with the past week and how she hoped the future would be and with what was happening now. 'It's a dream, it has to be a dream' she thought to herself 'this is not happening again' she blinked continuously but with no avail "no" she screamed continuing to ram her eyes open and shut. "This can't be happening; this cannot be happening" she swore briefly before returning closer to Eddie.

"I need it" he snarled his stature animal like, Patricia hadn't seen him like this before, obviously this was why she and Mr. Sweet had been kept in the safe refuge of the hideout. There wasn't time to head there now, Eddie was faster than her anyway and she didn't know how his state would affect him. She was the closest source of fresh meat to him and he was going to take advantage of that. "Flesh"

His hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist, tightly and squeezing tighter, she was losing the feeling in her hand, Patricia screamed.

The lights in Anubis began to ignite, Fabian noticed that Eddie was missing from his bed and Mara and Joy noticed that Patricia was missing from hers.

"Victor" all three yelled towards the caretaker "Eddie's gone" "Patricia's gone"

"I had expected this" he said in a low controlled voice, "they are outside"

They all walked outside carefully as Victor led the way. As the exited the front door they saw both Eddie and Patricia several meters away. Patricia on her knees and Eddie hovering over her like an predator poised to attack, Victor pulled something out of his pocket but in the darkness no one could make out exactly what it was. A loud bang went of resonating against the trees in the wood and they watched Eddie flop to the ground, Patricia's head against his body leaning over him.

"I should have done that before now, before it was too late"

* * *

don't throw things at me, there's still more to come but if you enjoyed it please review :)


	15. Chapter 14: Coming Clean

this will probably be the last chapter but will be followed by an epilogue hope you have enjoyed it :)

* * *

**It's time to grow up  
There's things you cannot erase  
It's time to grow a beard  
And forget you have a face  
**Tear it Apart, Count to Four

* * *

The sirens sounded early the next morning as the police pulled up outside the house, four jumped out of the car and forced their way through the doors at the entrance to Anubis. The sound of the feet pounding up the stairs should have awakened the rest of the residents if the sirens weren't enough.

They all stirred and sprung out of bed, congregating in the foyer like they always did when something strange happened. When they all arrived they saw Victor being pushed down the stairs and the policemen surrounding him but it didn't feel necessary as there was no sense of reluctance in his face.

"What's going on?" Joy asked on behalf of everyone.

"I will explain later" he said calmly with a sense of guilt in his voice.

That was a long day regardless- they all went out to church that morning, praying for strength through the loss of two of their best friends but the whole school seemed to have done the same idea, they also thought it would be nice to pay their condolences to Mr. Sweet, each of the Anubis students hugged him, there was probably some child protection law against it, but at a time like this; nobody would care- of whether Victor had been arrested or not.

When the evening came they were all gathered in the living room when the blue and red lights started spiraling outside the window but there was no siren this time, several minutes after, Victor, accompanied by the same four policemen as earlier entered the room.

"What's going on Victor?" KT asked "is everything okay"

"I'm afraid not Miss Rush" but that was all he said

"What does that mean" Jerome said "What's happening? Is this to do with Eddie?"

"I'm afraid so" he replied, but again left it at that.

"Officers if you please" Patricia interrupted "he only killed Eddie, because he was about to eat me"

"We know that ma'am" one of the policemen replied, "That is not why Mr. Rodenmaar has been arrested"

"What is this about Victor?" Fabian asked, the same question was on everyone's lips

"We're not mind readers" Mara chimed in.

"I'm sure you are all aware of my experiments in the cellar" he said

"No" Patricia mouthed as she made her way to the nearest chair to sit down, Fabian joined her

"Wait, what?" Mara asked, she could see where it was going but she wanted to hear it come out of his mouth.

"Miss Jaffray," he said "for the top student you are slow"

"I get you," she said "I just want to hear you clarify all of our assumptions"

"Okay" he said softly, "I've been brewing an elixir of life for many years now without success, but this one I knew was dodgy just by looking at it so I dumped it and a small amount made its way into the water supply, but only a very small amount which meant that Miller being the first to the tap got the effect of it, which turned him the way he was. Since he turned I have been working on an antidote but without the original formula it was impossible. I was hopeful that Williamson had cured him but I had expected it to be too good to be true. I'm sorry"

"Let's get him out of here" one of the policemen said as soon as he had finished his story and automatically took him and exited the room, leaving the Anubis residents alone in silence to succumb to the surreal information that they had just been told.

* * *

did anyone see that coming? thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it please review :)


	16. Epilogue: Time To Say Goodbye

not really my best piece of work but anyway just rounding the story off

* * *

**Where do we go from here,  
Time ain't nothing but time,  
I now have no fear of my fears  
And no more tears to cry  
**Finally, Julie McKnight

* * *

No one had ever seen Patricia cry and the residents of Anubis would be the first to admit it but today was a different affair. As the abundance of coffins littered the front of the church (although many of the students of Isis had not been left with a body to bury) and Patricia was knelt down at the flower drenched one belonging to Edison Miller.

Eddie's coffin wasn't really the most popular among the students as he had killed a lot of their friends but the parents of the deceased were worse. Some of them felt that it was a disgrace that their children's murderer was sharing a funeral with their children; but not Patricia. She was collapsed on to it with tears streaming down her face, maybe they'd seen her cry a few times but only measly sniffles, this was completely out of character. Not that anyone blamed her though how was she supposed to act, her boyfriend was dead and lying in a nailed down piece of wood for crying out loud.

"Patricia, are you okay?" a voice said behind her and she quickly wiped her tears away before turning around, it was Joy

"Absolutely" she said, hoping to be convincing "why wouldn't I be?"

"Patricia" joy said firmly, seemingly unconvinced "you are not okay"

Patricia bit her lip but it was no good, the tears were running themselves she flung her arms around Joy and remained there for several minutes. Joy didn't mind though. Patricia was showing emotions that she had never shown to anyone.

The day ended and many more tears were shed as the coffin was lowered into the ground Patricia swore to herself that she would never forget the time that she spent together with Eddie for her whole life.

"Goodbye" she whispered softly as the coffin became submerged in dirt and was out of sight

* * *

Thanks for reading and sticking with the story if you liked it please leave a review :)

{would anyone be interested in a one-shot sequel with the whole thing from Eddie's P.O.V?}


End file.
